


Life is strange

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: How Kara and Lena meet and than fluff bc I can't deal with Drama right now. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Life is strange

Life was strange. That was something Kara realized at an young age. Back on Krypton it was strange because the people there seemed to only be living for one cause.  
Which always seemed to be a little narrow minded. 

Surely she loved her planet and her live, but she always wished to do more. To experience everything she could and not be bounded to one thing. 

Than one day, this wish got fullfilled in the crulest way possible. And Kara got send to earth.  
Arriving there, her cousin left her alone with a family she didn't know, in a house she had never been in and listening to a language she didn't speak. 

From that moment on she became a part of the Danvers-family, her life was solely about blending in. Which is kinda hard for a teenage alien with ptsd and superpowers. But somehow she made it work. She started blending in, graduated, got a Job, got a boyfriend and was normal. 

And than one night, all that got shattered. One night she had to show who she truly was and Kara Danvers became Supergirl. Being two people is hard.  
Living a lie even harder. 

Kara loved to save people. Not for herself but for the feeling that she had failed her family when Kal-El arrived on the planet way earlier than her and had become a grown men.  
So now one part of her life was being Supergirl, who was undestroyable and powerfull and the other part being Kara Danvers, assistant of Cat Grant and a normal girl. 

Then one day, Kara and her cousin Clark stumbled into the office of Lena Luthor. Clark had his doubts. Which was fair? He had known Lex for the biggest Part of his 30 years on this earth and his judgement of the youngest Luthor was fair... Right?

Kara believed that. But than, as the two supers were standing in front of the white desk with Lena Luthor sitting behind it asking them to give her a chance, Kara became doubtfull too. Not of Lena, but of Clark. He was judging the young woman for something she hadn't even done. 

And the blonde understood that this was what Lena had to deal with every day. Kara had the same thing, but instead for an evil brother, her being Supergirl was always compared to Superman. And she knew, that both of them, the Luthor and the Super, had the same problem. After the Interview Kara decided to change something. Supergirl maybe was being juged, but Kara Danvers? Kara could be whatever she wanted to be. And Raoh, she wanted to be a reporter. 

After that, she meet Lena more and more often. They became friends. Best friends. They encouraged each other where everyone else would have criticiced. They became each others rocks. But still Kara felt the need to blend in. Don't be different, she told herself on more than one occation.

And years went by.  
Happy years, that still had their downsides, but overall happy. 

When Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl, Lena was mad. So mad and Kara felt like her heart was being shattered. It took them long time to forgive each other.  
It took a lot of yelling, screaming and crying. Kara had lost count of the times she cried herself to sleep because the other woman still wouldn't talk to her. So the day that Lena kissed her, was a really well memorized moment in Karas mind.

After months of pain, the Luthors lips felt like long needed medicine.

The day they got married, Kara was waiting at the altar, wearing a black suit and a west. And when the blonde saw Lena walking down the aisle, her hair in curls and wearing a white, simple dress, tears rolled down her cheeks. And she smiled. A doofy, wide smile because Kara couldn't feel happier. 

Kara was sitting at the table. Her hands were playing with a pen she stole from Lenas office some weeks ago and her eyes keept on lingering on Lena who was standing In front of the kitchen center, prepairing a bowl of salad.  
"Why are you staring at me?", Lena asked, looking up to catch her wife staring at her once again. The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Can't I just look at my beautyfull wife?"  
Lena raised an eyebrow. "Kara? What did you do?" 

The super shook her head. "Nothing!" "Are you sure? Because If you and Nia got kicked out of Wallmart again, you are going to sleep on the couch for a week!" 

Kara winced. She still remembered the last time that had happened. "I can assure you that Nia and I didn't do anything bad!" Lena still didn't look convinced. "I was just looking at you because I still can't believe that you actually married me.", Kara said honestly. The brunette smiled a bit. "Yeah, me neather. How did I let myself marry someone who would bring home straying cats." "Hey! You love Marshmallow!" Lena shook her head. "I still can't believe that you named her that." Kara pouted: "It's a great name!" The Luthor raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not great. But it's cute!" 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Then Kara stood up and stepped behind Lena. She put her hands onto the other womans waist and pressed her face against the pale skin of Lenas neck.  
She breathed in slowly and smiled. The scent of Lenas way to expensive perfume was great, even though the blonde would never admitt that.

"What are you doing?", Lena asked and held her activity of chopping up onions to a rest. "I'm just glad that you're here.", Kara mumbled against Lenas neck. The brunette turned around and now wrapped her arms around Karas neck. Lena looked deeply into the deep blue eyes of her wife. 

"I am very glad you're here too." Kara smiled and took one hand off Lenas waist to caress her cheek. "You know, when I was on Krypton I was scared that I would never have something incredibly great in my live." Lena nodded slighly, not quity sure where the blonde was going with this. 

"And when I arrived on earth, I never allowed myself to fully be me. I always felt like a window was between me and the rest of the world. I could look inside and see everything everyone was doing but I was trapped somewhere alone." Kara paused and took a moment to concentrate on Lena whos fingers were playing with loose strands of her hair. 

"And than I meet you and suddenly I was able to open the window and I could live my life as I wanted too. And I learned so much. I learned to laugh, I learned to cry, I learned to despise salad," Lena shot her an amused glance.  
"But most importantly, I learned how to love." Kara placed a quick kiss on Lenas forhead.  
"And I am so thankfull, that you taught me that." Lenas blushed.  
"And you know what? We both have so much love to give! Especially you! You are such a loving and caring person!" 

Lena tilted her head. "What are you saying?" 

Kara tightened her grap on Lenas waist, as if she was scared to say the next few words. Kara looked into Lenas eyes as she said: "I want to have kids!" 

Before Lena could give an answer to that, Kara continued to ramble. 

"And it's totally fine If you don't but I think that you would be such an amazing Mom and I love you so much and we would probably make a mess and totally fuck up that kid but I really, really want to have a family with you."

Lena was quiet. She needed a few second. Kara nervously took a step back.  
"Kara?"  
The blonde looked up.  
"I would love that more than anything!"  
Kara let out a small cry of joy and than Lena was being held in the strong arms of the kryptonian.  
"I was so scared that you would say no", Kara whispered into Lenas ear. "You didn't have to be." Lena brought Karas face in front of hers. The blonde was smiling wildly and her eyes were sparkeling.  
"I love you so much dork!" Lena said before grabing Karas and kissing her.

When they finally let go, Kara started to almost jump on her place. 

"We have to tell Alex and Kelly! And Brainy, oh and Jo'nn. He's gonna be a space-granddad! And Eliza! Oh and Nia!" 

Lena suddenly realized something. "Oh no."  
Kara stopped. "What's going on?"  
"I just realized that I will have a horde of people giving our kid different, but alltogether stupid nicknames."  
Kara laughed in relief.  
"We'll deal with that."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"  
Yeah, life was weird but also great and sometimes?  
Full of happyness.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. It's also on my Wattpad account.  
> Have a great day


End file.
